Broken Once Again
by shadowsnowleopard
Summary: A Solangelo fluff piece in which Nico, the lonely IT guy, has to constantly fix the computer that keeps crashing whenever Will, the adorable med-student, uses it. AU. WillxNico.


**Because there is never enough Solangelo fluff.**

 **Prompt: "I don't know what it is but every time you try to use a library computer something breaks and I, the lone library IT staff member, have to come fix your shit. This happens like every other day, how are you this unlucky"**

 **READ THIS: In order to celebrate my one year anniversary since posting my first chapter to FanFiction, I have something called the The Week Postings. This is day four. For all of this week I will be posting something everyday, whether it's a chapter to a story that is already started or a one-shot. On the final day, the one year anniversary, I will be posting a few thousand word one-shot, so stay tuned and check out the other things I will be posting. Suggestions for the daily postings are welcome!**

 **Previous Postings:**

 **Opposites Attract- Chapter 2**

 **Will Solace is Handsome as Hell- Chapter 3**

 **Timid to the Point of Awkward- Chapter 1**

"Look, I get that you're bad with technology, but this is just sad Will," the short dark haired IT worker said.

"I don't know what happened," the blond boy responded, "One minute I was looking up naked girls-"

The IT worker looked up startled.

"I'm kidding," Will said, "It was supposed to be a joke Nico. You're really not a joke person are you."

"It's hard to love jokes when your whole life is one," Nico responded, keeping his attention on the computer.

Will's smile lessened slightly. From what he could figure out about Nico in their daily little chats while he fixed the busted hunks of metal in the back of the library, the boy had a rather lonely life and kept mostly to himself and his studies, despite his small collection of friends that he always left with on Saturday nights. Will stuck around the campus library so often that he knew Nico's schedule by heart, like the fact that on Wednesday nights he went to dinner with his sister at a little Italian place down the street after his shift.

Nico on the other hand, knew that Will was a pre-med student and came to the library to quietly study six nights of the week, while his friends made sure he took a break from his studies the other night. Also, that Will seemed to have the touch of death when it came to technology, and that somehow he always managed to break one of the computers near the back. They rarely broke when anyone else used them, but it seemed Will had no luck what-so-ever.

Nico glanced up to see Will looking at him, and a slight blush filled his cheeks, broadening Will's smile a bit. He replaced the side panel of the system unit and screwed it back into place.

"It should be fine now," Nico said, "I didn't see anything that was wrong, but I reset the system so it should work."

"My hero," Will said as the monitor booted back up.

"So what's today's subject?" Nico asked, taking a seat in an empty chair next to Will.

"Cardiovascular system," Will said as the web page holding his assignment popped back up.

"Fascinating," Nico answered in a mocking tone. "Tell me more."

He leaned his elbows on his knees and placed his chin in his hands. There was something about the way Will's eyes sparkled as he discussed anything to do with his medical terms that drew Nico in. Despite how annoyed he tried to act at the fact that Will kept breaking the computers, he couldn't deny the fact that it gave him a chance to talk to Will, which had quickly become his new favorite hobby.

"It's amazing," Will said, "my favorite blood vessel-"

"You have a favorite blood vessel?" Nico interrupted.

"Yes," Will responded, "The pulmonary vein. It brings the oxygenated blood from the lungs to the heart to be pumped throughout the body. What about you?"

" _My_ favorite blood vessel?" Nico questioned, "Whichever one is best at its job of keeping me alive."

Will laughed, his face lighting up.

"You seem like a Vena Cava man to me," Will told him.

"That sounds like a Starbucks drink," Nico replied.

"It's the vein that brings deoxygenated blood to the heart," Will said, "It holds a sort of background role and is often left out of the spotlight, but in reality it's one of the most important blood vessels."

"Really?" Nico asked, blushing a tad, "Are you calling me important?"

"I have something to confess," Will said, his voice dropping in volume just a bit.

"What is it?" Nico asked tentatively, his eyebrows creasing in worry.

"The computers haven't just randomly been breaking," Will explained, "I've been doing it on purpose to get a chance to talk to you, and I'm sorry but I just didn't know what else to do."

Will expected the raven haired boy in front of him get angry, walk away, or maybe even yell, but Nico looked at him blankly for a few moments. Suddenly he began chuckling, and leaned back in his chair to try and catch his breath.

"I- I don't understand. You're not mad?" Will asked.

"Mad?" Nico scoffed, "After the third time I knew it couldn't be just chance that it kept freezing. I just have one question- how'd you do it? I've been wracking my brain trying to figure it out for weeks now. The first thing I did when I got the job here was set a tracking code to see when it got the blue screen purposely."

"My friend Cecil," Will said, "I've told you about him."

"The same guy that glued all the tables and chairs to the ceiling?" Nico asked.

"The one and only," Will responded, "The first time I got the blue screen of death it wasn't actually on purpose. I clicked something and then I clicked something else and it just appeared. Truth be told I have no idea what happened or what I did."

"Then I came to fix it," Nico said.

Will nodded and continued, "And that's when I saw how cute the IT guy was and I went to Cecil to see how to invoke the blue screen of death purposely, in a way that a computer guy like yourself wouldn't be able to track. So he gave me this."

Will pulled what looked like a device of some sort out of his pocket and placed it in Nico's hand. Nico stared at it, for what seemed like hours, with wide eyes and wonder.

"No way," Nico breathed, "I thought these had only been released in Germany."

"Well Cecil has an affinity for- tossing rules off a cliffside," Will said. "And you can keep it if you want. He said he can always get more."

"But these things cost a fortune," Nico said, not looking away from the device.

"Correction- he can always steal another one," Will mumbled.

Nico was startled by that last comment and he almost dropped the little piece of electrical machinery, "Does that mean I could be arrested for having this?"

"Nah, I bet they haven't even realized it disappeared," Will said.

"You know- we never did get to finish our conversation about the circulatory system," Nico pointed out, "You wouldn't happen to want to talk about it some more over a cup of coffee or something would you?"

Will smiled at the request, "You took the words right out of my mouth."

 **Aaaaand I am not a computer person myself so I don't know if a device like that exists or not, but for the purpose of this story let's say it does. Suggestions my dear readers?**


End file.
